Mommy Dearest
|season = 3 |number = 14 |epnumber = 58 |prodcode = 314 |image = 314-Aswang tongue in Dana.png |airdate = March 7, 2014 |viewers = |writer = Brenna Kouf |director = Norberto Barba |co-stars = Damien Puckler as Meisner Other Co-stars |objects = |literary = |previous = |next = |before= }} "'}} is the fourteenth episode of Season 3 of Grimm and the fifty-eighth episode overall. It first aired on March 7, 2014 on NBC. Synopsis Adalind and Meisner are in the cabin as Adalind is about to give birth. She holds Meisner's hand, but bites him as she tries to deal with the pain and unknowingly launches books at him, forcing him to duck out of the way. Eventually she gives birth to a girl and finally regains her Hexenbiest powers. She then woges for the first time since she fought Nick. In Portland, Dana Tomas asks her husband, Sam Tomas to pick up her refill of prenatal meds as she forgot to do so earlier in the day. Sam heads to pick up the medication while Dana heads to bed. Soon after she goes to sleep, a creature climbs the tree outside her window, opens the window slightly, and extends a forked tongue towards Dana, and pokes it through her belly button into the womb. Dana wakes up with a scream of pain and briefly tries to pull the tongue out of her. She falls weakly off the bed as the creature removes its tongue from her. It opens the window more and climbs through, before crawling up the wall to the ceiling. It then extends its tongue again to Dana's belly button. Dana tries to fight back and knocks her bedside table down. She grabs an object off the floor and cuts the creature's tongue, causing it to flee out the window just before a neighbor comes running into Dana's room after hearing her screams. She finds Dana unconscious and calls 911. Wu and Franco are eating in their police car when they hear the 911 call come in. Wu recognizes Dana's address and rushes to her house. Wu checks on her as Franco directs the paramedics to where Dana is. Sam arrives home with Dana's medicine as the paramedics enter the house. He tells them he is Dana's husband and Franco leads him into the house. Sam freaks out when he sees Dana passed out on the ground with a bloody stomach. Soon after Dana is taken to the hospital, Nick and Hank arrive to the scene and Wu tells them that Dana and Sam moved to Portland because he told them it was a beautiful and safe city. Inside the house, the detectives quickly notice the strange features of the scene; the blood on the wall and ceiling, and the claw marks on the window sill and the tree outside the window. Nick and Hank question the neighbor, Liz Kent, and she says she heard a strange ticking noise around the area and a shadow move across the window. Nick and Hank later arrive to the hospital where Dana was taken. A doctor shows them an ultrasound of Dana's baby. He says it appears the fetus was unharmed, but there is very little amniotic fluid left. The doctor says it looks like someone sucked the amniotic fluid out of Dana and it appears she was pierced with a thick needle. Nick asks if they can speak to Dana and the doctor says they can try, but she is groggy because it appears she is suffering from an unknown narcotic or sedative. When they go to Dana's room, they find Wu is already there talking with Sam. Nick questions Sam about where he was when Dana was attacked, and he says he was at the pharmacy picking up Dana's medicine. After Sam goes to talk with the doctor, Wu tells Nick and Hank he really cares about Dana and has known her since they were in diapers, so he would like them to keep him in the loop. After the detectives leave, Sam calls his brother in Manila to tell him that their mother, Lani is in Portland. His brother tells Sam that they knew this would happen, and Sam says that he "won't do this" to Dana, which his brother considers to be delaying the inevitable. Out of frustration, Sam woges revealing himself to be an Aswang. Sam tells his brother to find out where Lani is staying and hangs up. In Nick and Juliette's house, Hank and Nick are discussing the case with Juliette, mentioning the claw marks, ticking noise and valerian root injected into Dana. Nick is worried of Wesen being to blame, as he will then have to lie to Wu rather than keep him "in the loop" about what they find. Considering a possible Wesen as the culprit, they go to Nick's trailer and consult the Wesen books, finding a creature called an Aswang. They discover that the Aswang is a Wesen that uses its tongue to stab into the womb of a mother and sucking out its unborn child, after injecting the mother with chewed valerian root to tranquilize her. They discover it is a tradition amongst Aswang families for the female Aswang to consume its eldest son's child, suggesting a family member as Dana's attacker. Later on, Wu is sleeping in his bed and having a dream of his grandmother telling him of the Aswang, a Filipino monster that attacks pregnant mothers and eats their children. Waking up, Wu hears a ticking sound from his window, and looks up to see a pale creature hunched over in the window. Wu wakes up screaming, revealing that this too was part of his dream. The next day, Wu visits his cousin Angelo in the butcher shop he works at. Welcoming each other, Wu asks him about the Aswang stories they were told as children. Wu tells Angelo about Dana's attack and how he believes that whoever attacked her did so in a way to make it look like an Aswang. Wu catches Nick and Hank back at the Tomas residence, where he attempts to tell them of his Aswang theory, then later brushes it off and lets them "do their job". Back at the precinct, Wu decides to bring up his Aswang theory to Nick and Hank. Worried about Wu's reaction to possibly seeing a Wesen, Hank catches up with Wu and tells him that he believes his theory. He later tries again to enter the house to check out Dana's room, but is stopped by Sam. Sam repeatedly steers him away from the house and causes Wu to be more and more suspicious of his involvement in the attack. Later on, Sam's brother calls Sam from Manila, telling him his mother's location: the Viking Motel. There, Sam confronts his mother and tells her that he will not help him, that he will not hurt Dana. Lani reminds him of her imminent death if he does not, and reminds him of the Aswang tradition for the eldest son to give up his firstborn for his mother. Sam firmly states that we will not be a part of this tradition and hands her a plane ticket to Manila. After her son leaves, Lani woges in anger and tears up her ticket. Sam later goes to the hospital to take Dana home, finding Wu helping her pack. Wu then drives Dana home and stays back to make sure of her safety. During his makeshift stake-out, Wu spots Lani exit a taxi cab and go behind a tree, where he sees a dark shape climbing the tree. Inside the house, Sam is attacked by a woged Lani and pushed down the stairs, knocked unconscious. Lani then enters Dana's room and tells Dana a lie about how Sam called her after her attack and that she flew here immediately to help her recover, and that Sam was downstairs making her something to eat. Successfully putting Dana asleep, Lani picks up where she left off and again stabs her tongue into Dana's womb. Outside, Wu is investigating the tree where he saw the dark shape climb up and looks into the window. Seeing Sam sprawled on the floor, Wu enters the house and hears a ticking sound coming from upstairs. Rushing to Dana's room, Wu catches Lani in Aswang form, standing over Dana. In shock from seeing his nightmare come to life, Wu is attacked by Lani. Immediately after this, Nick and Hank arrive at the Tomas residence and save Wu by shooting Lani. Wu is then further terrorized by the sight of Lani changing back to human form after death. Wu begins to repeatedly affirm what he saw, telling Nick and Hank how she "changed" and that "it wasn't her". Later on, Nick and Hank find that Wu had checked himself into a psychiatric hospital due to the trauma of what he saw. The two detectives tell him of Dana's and Sam's recovery, and how Wu's intervention saved the Tomas' child. Wu later suffers a hallucination of an Aswang attacking him in the dark, ending the episode with his screams. Press Release WU COMES FACE TO FACE WITH SOMETHING HE CAN’T EXPLAIN -- A horrible new predator creeps into Portland with its sight set on a young expectant couple who are close friends of Sgt. Wu (Reggie Lee). Nick (David Giuntoli) and Hank (Russell Hornsby) must figure out how to deal with Wu as the investigation escalates. Meanwhile, Adalind (Claire Coffee) prepares for a special delivery while her enemies are hot on her trail. Bitsie Tulloch, Silas Weir Mitchell, Sasha Roiz and Bree Turner also star. Guest stars Wesen *Blutbad *Fuchsbau *Half-Zauberbiest *Hexenbiest *Aswang Images 314-Adalind's baby.jpg 314-Valerian root book.png 314-Aswang book2.png 314-Aswang book.png 314-Sam.png 314-Lani.png 314-Dana.png 314-Aswang2.png 314-Aswang.png 314-Aswang on phone.png 314-Aswang first look2.png Promo images 314-promo.jpg 314-promo2.jpg 314-promo3.jpg 314-promo4.jpg 314-promo5.jpg 314-promo6.jpg 314-promo7.jpg Videos Select scene Production Notes Continuity *Wu sees Lani Tomas revert back into her human form. *Adalind gives birth to her daughter and regains her Hexenbiest powers after losing them in . Trivia *The writers of the show came to Reggie Lee for suggestions about Filipino folklore ideas for this episode. Besides the Aswang, he also suggested the Duende and the Manananggal. *Wu's room number in the psychiatric hospital is 314, the episode number.